Hikaru (Astiria)
Summary Hikaru, the Spirit Puppeteer, is a secondary antagonist in Astiria. One of the members of Arashi, he is ranked #5 in the group in terms of power, and is the representative for the Seishin Tribe. Hikaru was once a respected and admired member of Seishin Society. His puppetry contributed to domestic work, major renovations and construction of new buildings in the village. However, after the tragic death of his loved one, he attempted to bring her back with puppetry, inadvertently creating a lifeless puppet. Angered at Hikaru's tampering with the natural laws, the Tribe exiled him. This broke Hikaru's spirit and emotions, as he realized that he could use corpses as puppets instead of creating them himself. said puppets became the closest thing he had to friends. Hikaru would eventually join the organization Arashi, upon learning that he could freely make puppets out of those he killed. He was assigned to Reconnaissance, Assassination and Infiltration. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier:']]' Unknown '''Physically, '''7-A '''with Puppets '''Name: Hikaru' Origin: Astiria ''' '''Gender: Male Age: 131 ' '''Classification: '''Kitsune, Assassin, Puppet Master '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Mastery (Expert with Knives, Shuriken, Razor Wire, Explosives), Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low), Magic, Energy Blast, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Puppetry '''Attack Potency: Unknown Physically, Mountain Level with puppets (Parcival was able to fight Milas on Equal footing) Speed: '''At least '''Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Brine, who is far above Six-tailed Zephyr) Durability: Unknown 'Physically, '''Mountain Level '''with Puppets (Parcival scales off of Milas) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''Unknown Physically, Mountain Level with puppets ' 'Stamina: High. Led a continuous assault on Lindblum, using his Puppets the entire time. 'Intelligence: High. '''An excellent Puppet Maker, able to create a fodder-level puppet in a few hours, and a quite strong one in a few days. Has vital knowledge of human and beastkin bodies: vital points, pressure points, et cetera. 'Range: 'Melee physically, Hundreds of Meters with magic, Unknown with Puppets '''Weaknesses: '''Limited Supply of Mana, Puppets can be Destroyed. '''Standard Equipment: '''Various Ninja Tools (Kunai, Shuriken, Smoke Bombs, Razor Wire, a Wakizashi) Notable attacks and Techniques '''Magic: '''The art of using one's Spirit Energy and Mana to perform miraculous feats of the elements. Hikaru in particular is an expert at using Mana without an element, allowing him to manipulate the soul and perform feats such as Telekinesis and Teleportation. * '''Telekinesis: '''Hikaru can control objects to a very precise degree. This is one of the abilities to help him control his puppets, but he rarely engages in combat with it. * '''Spirit Cutter: '''Hikaru swings with a knife or sword, shooting out a blade of Spirit Energy which transfers a melee attack to a distant object. * '''Spirit Orb: '''The most basic offensive technique that a mage can use. One forms a ball of their spirit energy, throwing it forward to hit with concussive force. There's nothing that special about it, though the appearance changes with the user. Hikaru's spirit orb is violet. ** '''Enhanced Spirit Orb: '''Hikaru pours more power into his Spirit orb, increasing its size and damage. * '''Teleport: '''Hikaru simply teleports wherever he wants. Typically, he uses this as an escape tactic or a distraction. * '''Spirit Link: '''Hikaru attaches a strand of spirit energy to an object or person. Through this, he can link senses with them, seeing through their eyes and hearing through their ears, with the target being none the wiser. ** '''Spirit Control: '''Hikaru can forcibly take control of his puppets, speaking through them. '''Astrologia - Puppet Master: '''An astrologia is a unique ability that doesn't fall under the elemental chart. It manifests in powerful mages, and is unique to them and them alone. Some mages can develop more than one astrologia. Hikaru's in particular allows him to create tiny threads of mana which allow him to control puppets, infusing them with a shard of will which allows them to act under orders. When he creates a puppet from a corpse, the corpse retains the abilities it had in life. '''Puppets: '''The various puppets that Hikaru has created with his skills as a puppetmaker. * '"Rasa": '''Hikaru's first line of defense, as far as puppets go. Rasa is a massive suit of armor with puppet limbs inside, as well as a voice box for the purpose of using Spirit Control. The armor wields two large greatswords, and has many a weapon hidden inside its body, such as Retractable Blades, Explosives fired from the shoulder plates, Limbs that can be fired on chains, and a powerful magicite cannon in the chest. The puppet is so well made that it could almost be called a Golem. * '''1000 Shadows: '''1000 puppets made by hikaru himself. These puppets are all alike, resembling faceless ninja of varying dark colors. They all wield different weapons: Spears, firearms, bows, swords, knives, et cetera et cetera. Though Hikaru CAN use them all at once, he finds it rather taxing, and only activates a small number at any given time. When not in use, they are stored in the Arashi Hideout. He used these to wage a war on lindblum by himself. * '''Parcival: '''The head of the Guild known as Purge, once part of the Vandolian Empire. His original personality was wrathful and Obsessive, but he was nonetheless a powerful mage. He wields a dark greatsword called Laan Deighe which channels his magic. ** '''Magnetic Field ** Dark Frost ** Dark Chill ** Mark of Death Misc. Species: Six-tailed Kitsune Likes: Puppetry Dislikes: Emotions Hobbies: Making Puppets Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Puppetry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Ninjas Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Thread Users